With today's increasingly mobile workforce, call forwarding has become an essential telecommunications tool. Because many people have more than one telephone number, such as a mobile number and a landline number, a caller must often predict which phone is most likely to be answered. If the caller calls the unattended phone, the caller has to either leave a voice mail message with the voice mail service or dial the alternate telephone number. This process is costly, time-consuming, and frustrating for the caller.
Call forwarding may be utilized to prevent this inconvenience to callers. To effectuate call forwarding, the user typically accesses the call forwarding system and enters the destination number for incoming calls. This process is problematic, however, because such a request is typically lengthy and requires a great deal of keystrokes. Furthermore, typically the user must enter the request for call forwarding via a communication device coupled to the telephone line to be forwarded, which may be burdensome if the communication device is not in close proximity, or the user is not at the location of the number to be forwarded. Another complication arises if the communication device is a wireless device and the communication device is lost. Additionally, in the event the communication device coupled to the line to be forwarded (hereinafter referred to as the “first destination number”) is a wireless device, entering a lengthy call forwarding request could even be dangerous should the user be on the road.
Currently, there is not a system or method for allowing a user to remotely and easily communicate a forwarding request for communications originally directed to a first destination number to a second destination number. Such a system and method would not only provide added convenience for telecommunications users, but would also increase safety of users while indicating such a forwarding request on the road, because of the reduced time the user's eyes would be diverted from the road.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for a user to quickly and easily indicate a forwarding preference. There is also a need for an implementation of this forwarding feature in such a way that the customer may indicate the forwarding preference from the second destination number rather than from the first destination number.